


Love Game

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light-Hearted, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: In an attempt to make Gakushuu jealous, Ren blackmails Nagisa into pretending to be his boyfriend. But what he didn't realize was that Karma likes Nagisa, and now he's out to get revenge against Ren for taking Nagisa from him.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu/Sakakibara Ren, Sakakibara Ren/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting another old story. This is one of the stupider stories I've written, but it holds a special place in my heart because I love melodrama and stupid schemes.

"I was enamored with your rare beauty from the moment I first saw you! your eyes are as pure and as captivating as the sky, and your hair is as silky and as soft as er-.. silk." Ren proclaimed, as he thrust out his hand, giving Nagisa (who was standing in front of him) a bouquet of flowers. "So please, go out with me!"

Nagisa stared at the poet silently thinking what the fuck? have we ever spoke before? I didn't know he was into guys. But being the nice kid he was, he just gave Ren a smile and said. "Sorry, I'll have to decline, I'm not looking for a relationship a the moment." Especially not with you.

"Please! It'll only be for a week or so!" Ren begged.

"Why are you asking me out if you want to end it so quickly!?" Nagisa cried. He knew this guy was eccentric but this was just insane. When Ren had asked to speak to him behind the school this was not what Nagisa had imagined. Ren ran a hand through his stupid half-shaven half-long and spiky hair in a way that was probably suppose to look attractive.

"Okay Nagisa, I didn't want to have to do this but- " Ren sighed. "I know it was you who pulled that prank and left a snake in coach Takaoka's locker that made him wet himself in fear. And I have proof."

"Are you.. blackmailing me into going out with you?" Nagisa shouted, appalled. Ren had clearly been hanging around with his best friend Asano too much, Nagisa was sure the poet never used to be this evil. Why was he even doing this?

"What's it going to be? A week or so worth of Ren or months of detention!" The Poet laughed.

Karma stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed as Nagisa walked to school, hand in hand with Ren Sakakibara, the school play-boy. What was his friend thinking becoming another one of Ren's playthings? He watched from the window as the two of them walked together down the path. He felt a dark feeling of jealousy stir in the pit of his stomach.

Nagisa was suppose to be his.

Ren was clearly just using Nagisa to make the person he really liked jealous. Well, Karma thought, as he glared at Ren. Two can play at that game


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stupid rom-com tactics begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the world of this story gay relationships/homosexuality is kind of a non issue and there's no predjeduce. It takes place in the Yuri on Ice world.

"So, I knew you were into guys, but Ren Sakakibara, really?" Karma says, leaning over Nagisa's chair and whispering into his ear making the smaller boy shiver.

"W-Well, you know- he asked me out and I thought I might as well take a chance." The Blunette said, he couldn't tell Karma about the blackmailing, he knew how the red head would react and he didn't want him to get suspended for fighting again. He had to say the next part lying through his teeth though. "Ren is actually really nice. I.. kind of like him."

God, it was almost physically painful for Nagisa to say such a blatant lie. Not only was he a blackmailer, Ren was incredibly pretentious and annoying. The Bluenette didn't notice Karma's expression growing darker.

_I'm going to make that poet bastard suffer for manipulating Nagisa's feelings like this! I swear if he breaks his heart._

"You know he's a playboy, right?" Karma said, making his voice seem jokey and hiding his dark feelings of anger.

"Just taking a chance." Nagisa repeated, with a forced smile. He hated lying to Karma like this, but it was for his own good. He wasn't sure why Ren wanted him, but he was sure that he would be free from being his little puppet in a week or so.

At that moment, Ren walked into the classroom. "Nagisa~" he said in a sing-song voice that made both Nagisa and Karma irritated. He pulled Nagisa into a flowery hug and then took his hand.

"Come on, I want to introduce you properly to my friends! And you look gorgeous today~"

"S-sure, Ren-san." Nagisa said, his face heating up from all the attention he was getting, the whole class was staring at them. "Catch you later Karma."

Karma watched them go, his eyes filling with envy- He hated watching that playboy put his hands all over Nagisa, watching them walk out hand in hand with Nagisa blushing so cutely for Ren and not him stirred up feelings of jealousy and possessiveness.

It took all of Karma's will-power not to run over and pick Nagisa up and run off with him. But no, he had to be smart with this and get Ren back properly. What could he do? Put hair removal cream in his shampoo? a wasps nest in his school bag?

Suddenly he got an idea. Karma was going to make Ren feel exactly how Karma feels now.

* * *

"This is my new beau, Nagisa Shiota," Ren says, as he walks over to his four friends hand in hand with Nagisa (who was feeling incredibly shy about being introduced to Ren's friends; The four of them, including Ren had the five highest scores in all the exams, and were kind of a big deal, especially Gakushu Asano, the number one student and unofficial leader of the school, son of the mysterious board chairman).

Nagisa almost felt like he was meeting some kind of celebrity. A really scary celebrity. Asano looked up from his work and gave a perfect smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gakushu Asano." He said, and then turned back to his work. The rest of the big five mumbled greetings as well, except for Koyama who didn't like new people, he just kind of grunted.

Ren frowned, Asano didn't seem jealous at all- He thought if he started going out with a boy instead of a girl like usual then the student council president might be more bothered, but nope, nada. He was just as composed as ever. Asano was probably used to Ren introducing new people, if the poet wanted a reaction, he'd have to up his game.

Suddenly, the brunet took Nagisa's waist in one hand, and his chin in the other (he was really petite) and gazed into his eyes. The Blunet squeaked and spluttered.

"eh-?"

"Your eyes are like a clear blue lake, I could so easily drown in them, they are as captivating as the moment we first became an item." Ren said, holding Nagisa closer.

"You mean yesterday?" Nagisa said, sounding unimpressed and uncomfortable. Everyone in the A classroom was looking at them now, some of the girls were even blushing, looking over longingly. _This isn't romantic! This is awkward! I feel like I am being displayed like some sort of trophy. Why me?_

"Ah, our love has been so brief like a flash of light! So warm and light compared to the dark eternity I've spent away from you." Ren simpered, his hazel eyes seemed to be grinning. He looked to the side to see if Asano showed any signs of jealousy.

He wasn't even looking! Was the school itinerary really more important to him than matters of the heart?

"Um, Ren, class is starting soon." Nagisa coughed. Ren had suddenly stopped speaking and moving and was looking at something intently over Nagisa's shoulder (Asano) leaving the blunet trapped in his embrace.

 _If I need his attention I'm gonna have to go one step further._ Ren thought. _A kiss should do it_

He tilted Nagisa's face up, and leaned in closer and closer. The blunet's eye's widened.

"Ren, what are you?-"

They were exactly 2mm's away from a kiss when suddenly, Karma was in the classroom, he planted a foot firmly in Ren's back sending him to the ground.

"Sorry about that!" Karma said brightly (But there was possessiveness behind his smile). "Didn't see you there!"

Nagisa resisted the urge to laugh, he didn't want to be mean but he was glad Karma had intervened, Ren was going waay to far.

"Akabane, if your here just to cause trouble, then I suggest you leave, your classroom is down the corridor." Asano said, sounding annoyed just at the presence of Karma, he crouched down and offered a hand to Ren to help him stand up. The Brunet took it gratefully, blushing just slightly.

"Trouble? when have I ever done that?" Karma aka the biggest trouble-maker the world has ever known asked with a big smile. "Actually, I came here to talk to you, Asano. Outside."

The classroom was suddenly thick with tension. Asano and Karma were the two biggest rivals in the school, since they were probably the smartest as well as the most physically capable. Sure, Karma was ranked sixth in the school and Asano was number one, but that was only because Karma didn't study. If Asano was ever really annoying him, Karma would always study for the next test and get #1 (sometimes a draw, sometimes an outright win), just to show the blond that there was always somebody just as good or better than him.

"Fine. But this better not be a waste of my time."

* * *

The two rivals stood outside the classroom on the corridor with nobody around.

"So, what did you want?" Asano asked, putting his hands on his hips and staring Karma down. Karma just gave him an innocent smile that hid a billion bad intentions.

"Go out with me." Karma said, casually.

"We already are outside the classroom, Akabane, and I'm not going off school grounds, if that's what you mean. You wont get me in trouble for skipping." Asano said huffily. Karma actually face-palmed.

"I thought you were suppose to be clever." The red head said with an eye-roll. He took a step forward. "I'm asking you out, as in, I want you to be my boyfriend, my partner, whatever stupid name you want to call it."

Asano stared at him silently as if he had just said the dumbest thing ever. After a few long seconds he went to walk back into the classroom. "I thought I told you not to waste my time." He said. Karma grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought you mightn't be so eager." Karma said, he pulled out his phone, and showed Asano the picture that was on the screen. His amethyst eyes widened in shock. "Would this change your mind?"

"How do you have that? delete it at once!" The Blond demanded, lunging for the phone. Karma just laughed, and dodged out the way.

"Even if I delete this, I have back-ups. Obviously. More than you could ever find." Karma taunts, holding the camera away, and pushing a livid Asano back with his arm. "I wonder what would happen if I sent it to everyone in your class. Or maybe the teachers. I wonder what your father would do if he saw it."

Karma was expecting it when Asano went to punch him. Karma dodged it easily.

"You bastard!" The blond hissed, which just made Karma laugh more.

"So will you reconsider? going out with me, I mean." The red-head said his Amber eyes triumphant.

"Your blackmailing me into going out with you!?" Asano said, Karma shrugged.

"You catch on fast." He commented. This was too funny. He sort of wished he could film it.

"But why? We _hate_ eachother." The Blond said, angrily. Karma thought of Ren, using Nagisa in a pathetic attempt to make Asano jealous.

"If you weren't so dense it'd be easy to work out." Karma said, already walking off towards his own classroom.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"We have a deal, right? To everyone in this school we'll be an official couple. Kay, _sweetheart_?" The red head said.

"Fine." Asano said in defeat. He didn't sound pleased AT ALL. Why was Karma doing this? to mess with him? it was pretty far even for that guy.

Once he had turned away from Asano and was walking back to class, Karma's amber eyes darkened.

_Okay, Ren, time for a taste of your own medicine. Lets see how you like it when somebody takes the person you like. You wont be able to hide your jealousy, and then Nagisa will see you for the manipulative bastard you really are!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think will happen next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The School reacts to Karma and Gakushuu's 'relationship'. Nagisa and Ren are less than pleased.

The entire school was in shock. The two natural enemies; Karma Akabane and Gakushu Asano had officially become a couple.

"This makes no sense!" Rio declared when she heard the news. "Those two literally hate each other."

"That hate must just be sexual tension!" Fuwa said, shaking her head. "It makes perfect sense that those two are into each other, they're both super smart and have a mean streak."

The school had found out due to an announcement earlier that day;

* * *

"What's up, Shu- _Chan_?" Karma said, casually walking into the classroom were he knew Asano would be waiting. The Student council president was stood by the window his arms crossed and a pissed off look in his amethyst eyes.

"Don't call me that." He said through gritted teeth. The dark circles under his eyes looked even more prominent than usual.

"Let me guess? You stayed up all night trying to hack into my computer so you could delete the pictures, my blackmail material." Karma says, and laughs. "Even for you it's impossible."

"Why did you tell me to come here?" Asano asked, changing the subject and looking even more irritable. Being on the other end of coercion was probably a new experience for him, Karma thought. Asano had blackmailed others often in the past, but this was the first time he had it happen to him.

"Well other than making fun of you." Karma said, and took a step forward, "I also wanted to do this."

He grabbed Asano by the arms and pulled him forwards close into an embrace. At that moment, Hiroto Maehara walked into the classroom like he always did every morning to put out the chalk (He was chalk-monitor) and saw the two of them. From his angle it looked like Asano and Karma were kissing.

"S- Sorry for interrupting!" Maehara said, startled and shocked, then he ran out of the classroom. Karma let go of Asano who backed away from the red-head as quickly as possible.

"What the hell was that?" The blond demanded, as shocked as Maehara was. Karma smirked.

"Maehara's the biggest gossip in the school. Pretty much the entire school's going to think we were kissing in the classroom by first period. And when people ask us, we'll just say we're going out." The Red-head said, "It's easier than making a big announcement out of it, ne?"

"You really wont stop until my reputation is in tatters, will you?" Asano said, a dark murderous aura emitting from him. He looked ready to kill somebody (probably Karma).

"What do you mean? If anyone should be embarrassed it's me. Now everyone's going to think I'm into power-hungry control freaks!" Karma laughed. He ran out the door, the chalk duster Asano threw at him missed him by inches and hit the wall leaving a crack in the plaster.

 _As soon as I get rid of the blackmail, I'm going to do everything I can to make his life hell!_ Asano decided.

* * *

By the time Karma got to E class, everybody was whispering behind his back about the rumor, they were clearly too nervous to ask him. He wished they would just get over themselves so he could confirm that he and Asano were a 'couple'. Then, Ren would find out, and he'd show Nagisa his true colors before he could charm the bluenette and break his heart. Also, this plan was causing both Ren and Asano mental anguish, which is always a good thing in Karma's mind.

"Maehara said that he saw you pinning Gakushu Asano against the wall and kissing him? is that true?" Rio Nakamura said. She was the first person brave enough to ask.

"Well, I guess the secrets out; Me and him are going out." Karma said casually like he was talking about the weather or some unremarkable shit like that.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" The class cried. Instantly, Karma was bombarded with questions. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Nagisa get up and leave the classroom.

* * *

Nagisa ran outside, he knew it was stupid and selfish of himself to get upset over Karma getting a boyfriend, but he couldn't help it. He liked Karma, he liked him a lot, but he was sure that the red head would not be interested in somebody as mediocre as himself.

Of course Karma would want somebody who could match him in skills and intellect like Asano did, his perfect opposite. Both boys were handsome confident geniuses, basically the opposite of Nagisa, who was more cute than handsome. He promised himself he would hide his feelings and wouldn't get in the way of Karma's romance, it wouldn't be fair.

"Nagisa what're you doing out here, its so cold." Karma said as he walked out. _Crap!_ Nagisa wiped his eyes, he didn't want karma to know he was crying.

"N- Nothing!" He said, stepping away. But he was still carelessly wound up with his own emotions, so he slipped on some ice and fell to the floor, twisting his ankle. "O- Owch!"

Karma walked over to him smirking. "Are you actually that clumsy?" He teased, Nagisa blushes.

"Shut up." He says, and tries to get to his feet, but nearly falls over again because of the pain.. damn he must of twisted his ankle or something.

"Here." Karma says and holds out a hand. "Lean on me."

"I'm fine." Nagisa said, pretending it didn't hurt, because he didn't always want to rely on Karma. But the Red head just smirked.

"If your going to be stubborn about it, you leave me no choice." Karma said, before leaning down and picking Nagisa up off the floor like it's nothing. "Are you sure your a boy? You're so light!"

"Put me down I can walk!" The Blunette said, he was really blushing now, Karma laughed.

"Okay." He said, pretending to drop him, then catching him at the last moment. Nagisa cried out and wrapped his arms tight around Karma's neck.

"S- stop it." The two of them walked back together with Nagisa in Karma's arms. Karma sighed, Nagisa was so close he could smell his light scent of mint and tea leaves. He wished he could be together with the smaller boy properly, but Karma would only bring him trouble. All Karma could do was watch from the sidelines and stop people like Ren from taking advantage of Nagisa.

He remembered last year when he made his decision not to be anything more than friends with Nagisa:

Nagisa had gotten beaten up by a group of people out for revenge against Karma, but they weren't strong enough to fight him mano-a-mano. Seeing Nagisa's bruised face smiling up at him broke his heart. He realised they had targeted the Bluenette because of how close he and Karma were. From then on, Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, and would not allow himself to ever be more than a friend to him.

They reached the nurses office and Karma put Nagisa down in the bed. "It shouldn't take more than a day to heal." He said.

"Thank you." Nagisa smiled at him, looking at Karma then blushing and looking away. _Why is he so cute its killing me?_ "I was wondering... about you and Asano?"

"Yeah?" Karma asked.

"What exactly is it you like about him?" He asked. That took Karma's breath away for a second; when he was concocting this genuis plan of his, he never considered the fact he would have to lie to Nagisa as well as the rest of the school, suddenly, he felt like a fraud. Was this plan really worth it if it meant lying to his best friend? He swallowed, stealing his resolve.. Karma would turn his soul black if it meant protecting Nagisa.

"Well, Asano- Gakushuu may be arrogant and ruthless, and way too serious- " Karma started, before pausing. Nagisa frowned.

"Yeah?"

"And he might be a complete power-hungry monster sometimes. And he might have some major unresolved Daddy-issues that he never even acknowledges."

"...This isn't being very nice, Karma."

"But he's fun to be around and we have a connection." Karma finished off, stopping himself before he went on a complete tirade about all Gakushuu's negative qualities, because frankly, he hadn't even touched the surface. At least that last comment was true; He _did_ find Gakushuu fun to be around, even if the other couldn't stand him. 

"Oh.. yeah, that makes sense." Nagisa said, almost seeming disappointed. Karma thought about his plan- if all went well, Ren would show his true nature and he and Nagisa would break up soon.

* * *

"Eehhh no way! You're with that red haired devil Akabane!" Ren exclaimed as they left the classroom. He couldn't imagine Asano ever getting with.. well.. ANYBODY he was kind of like an untouchable idol that everybody worshiped from a distance. That was Ren's one comfort in never being able to attain Asano's affection; at least nobody else was good enough for Asano either. If Ren can't have him, he didn't want anyone else to. He grabbed Asano's shoulders in distress.

"I am." Asano said stonily, his amethyst eyes as hard as rocks. The Brunette grabbed his shoulders tighter.

"T- Thats a funny joke! or sarcasm! no way those rumors are true." Ren said urgently,

"It's true." The blond said, he had a distasteful expression on his face as if the words tasted disgusting in his mouth, he forced himself to smile but it seemed more like a grimace. _Damn Akabane to hell!_ It's not like he enjoyed lying to his closest ally. 

"He's not black-mailing you into it or something, is he?" Ren cried. Asano winced but kept up his forced smile.

"Do I look stupid enough to get myself blackmailed?" The Student council president said, lying through his teeth. Not even Ren could know- Being blackmailed is a sign of weakness, if he was a weak leader nobody would follow him.

"Of course not! But- why Akabane, he's a delinquent. Are you into that or something?" Ren said, letting go of Asano's shoulders. "What do you even like about somebody like that?"

Asano looked the other way, his face slightly pink. It wasn't an expression Ren has seen on Asano's face before, he hated that he was acting so uncharacteristically cute for _Karma_ of all people, there was a long pause before he answered.

"I don't know why I like him. I just do." He said. "So when he asked me out I thought I'd give him a chance- anyway. I have to go.. study." Asano quickly turned walking away before he was forced to say anything else embarrassing. This whole conversation was going to make him explode. 

Ren watched him walk away, his heart breaking. He thought going out with Nagisa might make Asano jealous, but the student council president had just ended up going out with somebody else.. and Karma Akabane of all people! Gakushuu deserved better than that wannabe bad boy. Besides, it was pretty well known that Karma was clearly in love with Nagisa Shiota.

 _But wait!_ Wasn't the timing a bit coincidental. It was a long shot, but maybe Asano was using Karma to make Ren jealous. His fake relationship with Nagisa may not be a waste of time after all. A drowning man will clutch at any straws.

* * *

Later that night, Karma called Nagisa to chat about the usual stuff school, homework, gossip, how much they hated the gym teacher Mr Takaoka. Halfway through the conversation, he asked him "So, how's things going with Ren?"

He expected that the playboy had shown his true colors by now, so their relationship was probably already breaking down.

"It's... alright. We're going on a date tonight."

_A Date! What the hell! shouldn't Ren be obsessing over Asano right now?_

"Hm, really? So, were are you going?" Karma asked.

"Just the Cinema at 8." Nagisa replied, (He really didn't want to go, in truth). Karma thought about poor innocent Nagisa alone in a dark movie theater with the lecherous Ren Sakakibara. He almost crushed the phone in his hands.

"Cool, what film are you seeing?" Karma asked, hiding his jealousy.

"That new romance one; The Cherry blossoms have eyes." The Bluenette said down the phone. Karma laughed.

"Oh- What a coincidence. Me and Asa- Gakushu are seeing that as well tonight." The Red head said smoothly.

"R- Really?" Nagisa said, he sounded a little surprised. "I might see you there then."

"Oh, you definitely will." Karma said, he wouldn't let Ren do anything perverted. "Talk to you later, bye."

Karma put down the phone and sighed, then dialed in a different number and rang. Seconds later, somebody picked up.

"Gakushu Asano speaking- " a crisp voice said, Karma chuckled.

"What are you, running a business?" Karma said, rolling his eyes at the formality.

"Stop wasting my time." Asano said, irritated. "What do you want this time?"

"We're going to the Cinema at 8, I'll meet you there. Don't be late- okay, bye!" Karma said, hanging up before Asano could start ranting down the phone at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I knew I wrote this as kind of a joke, I still cringed reading a lot of the old lines. I have changed things ever so slightly. But really, is the plot so different from every bad rom-com ever?  
> Comment and let me know what you think.. who do you think will end up together at the end?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four idiots go on a double date.

Nagisa fumbled with his jacket as he walked into the cinema. He wasn't going to dress up at all, since it was a date with his fake-boyfriend who he didn't like or care about impressing, but when his mother saw him leaving the house in his usual cargo pants and t-shirt, she demanded he change, so now he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, dress shirt and black denim jacket. Honestly, he didn't think stylish stuff suited him, he felt like a kid playing dress up.

"Nagisa!" Ren called out, the Bluenette turned to see the taller boy walking over to him. He was wearing expensive looking clothes, probably designer. Nagisa was horrified when he noticed the big bouquet of blue flowers in Ren's arms. _Please God no._ "I got you some flowers, they're beauty reminded me of yours."

People were looking now, Nagisa felt the heat rise to his cheeks. This was so embarrassing. "Thanks." He mutters, accepting the flowers lamely. He dropped his voice lower so the people watching them couldn't hear. "Why're you bothering with this? We're only going out together because you blackmailed me- for some reason."

Ren flipped his hair fabulously. "I always treat my dates well, whether I actually like them or I'm just using them it doesn't make any difference. I still want to treat you like your special. It's polite."

"I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted." Nagisa mumbled under his breath. This was going to be a long night, he was starting to think pranking Takaoka-Sensei wasn't worth it, even if the guy was a massive jerk.

* * *

Karma glared through the crowds a _t Ren and Nagisa. Why wasn't their relationship falling apart? Why had Nagisa dressed up so nicely just to see Ren? Why was Ren giving Nagisa flowers like he was actually a good boyfriend or something?_ Then a horrible thought struck the red head; What if Ren actually liked Nagisa, and wasn't just using him as a way to make Asano jealous? Karma realised then that he wouldn't be able to justify meddling in their relationship anymore. But the thought of Nagisa with somebody else made Karma's heart hurt.

Suddenly, Karma felt something painful hit him in the back of his leg and he almost fell over. He turned around and saw Gakushu Asano standing over him with a face like thunder. The blond fake-smiled.

"Sorry _Akabane_ I didn't see you there." Asano said, like he hadn't just kicked Karma hard in the back of the leg. The red head smiled back at him.

"You seem like you are in a good mood tonight. Are you excited to be going on a date with me?" Karma asked, but his leg actually really hurt, Asano must be extremely mad if he's resorting to physical violence.

" _Date_?" Asano said the word like it was an insult. "What do you mean _date_?"

"When two people who are going out meet at the movies together, what do you think they do. Aren't you suppose to be smart?" Karma says, grinning.

"You called me out here on a weekday to go on a date?" Asano said, he was probably expecting Karma wanted to meet him at 8 to discuss terms of the blackmail or something else that served a purpose

"Yeah, I bought 2 tickets, we're going to walk into a theater and watch a film together, no more, no less. Is that too much for you to wrap your head around Mr Student council president?" Karma smirked.

"Is this just a game to you? Do _you_ even want to do this. Of all the ways you could waste mine and your own time- " Asano started to rant, but then Karma saw Ren and Nagisa start to walk into the theater. He grabbed the blond's hand and pulled him over to them.

"Sup Nagisa, coincidence seeing you here." The Red head said with an easy smile. the Bluenette perked up hearing Karma's face, but his smile fell when he realized he was holding hands with Gakushu.

"Hi Karma! I'm surprised you are into romantic movies like this." The blunette said forcing a small smile. Karma shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not. But Gakushu forced me to come," Karma laughed.

"You Liar!" Asano hissed.

"Don't be shy." The Red head said, but he realized he should probably stop trying to provoke Gakushu before the guy literally killed him. Ren stared at Karma and Asano wide-eyed. He did not expect to see the two of them here together. In truth, he'd asked Nagisa to go on this date with him because he really wanted to see the movie but didn't want to go by himself. If Asano was going on dates with Karma, does that mean he really likes him? And how could that delinquent just casually call the blond by his given name ' _Gakushu_ '. Even his father only referred to Asano by his family name, _What gave Akabane the right!?_

 _"_ This is so nice! It'll be like a double date." Ren exclaimed, but he was anything but happy. He had asked Asano to go see films with him plenty of times but the student council president was always 'too busy'. _What made Akabane so special?_

"We can sit together." Nagisa said, half-smiling.

"Yeah. We will." Karma said, force behind his words- He'd keep an eye on Nagisa and make sure that pervert playboy didn't try anything. The four of them walked into the cinema screen room together. Ren took the Bluenette's hand as they did, making Nagisa squeak in surprise.

He hated the way Ren just touched him without permission! The Poet was so focused looking for Asano's reaction to the display of affection, he didn't notice Karma sending him a death-glare. Asano didn't even seem to notice he was holding hands with Nagisa, he was too busy glaring at his own hand, that Akabane was still holding.

"Why is it so dark in here?" the Student council president complained under his breath as they walked up the steps to find a seat.

"Because we're in the cinema, duh." Karma said. "Haven't you ever been to the movies before?"

Asano did not reply.

"What? Really!?" The red head laughed in disbelief. "Never?"

"I'm too busy to waste my time sitting down and watching some stupid movie for two hours!" Asano hissed. "The only reason I'm here is because- " He cut himself off remembering Nagisa and Ren were still there.

"Wow, so it's really your first time? We need to make this the best trip to the cinema ever! I'll get popcorn! the best are over here." Ren said, sounding excited. He took Asano's arm and lead him off to the 'best seats'. Karma expected Asano to snap at him or something, but the blond was uncharacteristically tolerant of Ren. Karma turned back to Nagisa.

Nagisa looked up at Karma, who had been intently staring at him with Amber eyes for the past few seconds, he felt the heat involuntarily rise to his cheeks. "Uhm, should we follow them?" He asks, the red head doesn't respond. "Karma-kun, what is it?"

Karma leant forwards and whispered in Nagisa's ear "It's just your outfit looks cute you should wear stuff like that more often." He said, before turning to join Ren and Asano. Nagisa was left standing there, blue eyes wide and face bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, I really loved reading them. Some people had some funny reviews. I especially like reading what pairings people want to see (Who knows, maybe I'll completely jump the shark and pair Ren with Karma lol).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four idiots have a double date

Half way through the film, Nagisa was already asleep. Karma wasn't complaining though, since the blunette was resting his head on the amber eyed boy's shoulder. He looked so damn cute when he was asleep! but he was so defenseless to, it made Karma glad that the other boy wasn't alone with Ren.

The film was as over the top and soppy as expected, it seemed like every few minutes the heroine burst into tears and made a deceleration of love (Although the Actress who played her, Haruna Mase was pretty good). Considering how much he had complained, Asano seemed like he was the person who was enjoying the film the most.

He sat forward in his chair, amethyst eyes glued to the screen, completely engrossed in the melodrama and he was snacking on popcorn like he'd never had sweets before. Ren, on the other hand, seemed more interested in Asano. Karma didn't miss the way he kept stealing gazes at him.

In the darkness of the movie theatre, were nobody could see, Karma turned to the side and placed a light kiss on Nagisa's cheek, breathing in his soft scent. He instantly felt guilty, but Nagisa was so hard for him to resist.

* * *

"Hey, wake up, the film's over."

Nagisa woke up to see Karma leaning over him, the lights in the cinema back on. He blinked then blushed realizing just how close the other boy was.

"K- Karma!" He said, startled- _had he really slept through the film? That was so embarrassing!_ He quickly jumped out of his chair and got to his feet, walking with Karma out the cinema. Ren had gone on ahead with Asano (who was in a hurry to get home).

Karma could see the poet didn't really care about Nagisa, the red head would have to have words with him outside...

... A few minutes later, Ren and Karma were stood outside the cinema together, facing each other. (Nagisa was inside buying ice cream, and Asano had strangely offered to go with him).

"I don't know what your playing at, but if you keep using Nagisa, you're going to regret it, kay?" Karma came straight out and said it, smiling devilishly. Ren stared at him.

"What do you- "

"Don't play stupid with me, man-whore, you're already dumb enough as it is." The Red head said, "I know you only have eyes for Gakushu, and your just using Nagisa as a way of trying to get to him."

"Well! What about you?" Ren cried, his face red. "Aren't you just using Asano? You think I didn't see you kissing Nagisa in the middle of the cinema. Right in front of your 'boyfriend' how low can you get!?"

Now it was Karma's turn too blush bright red. He was just thankful it was too dark to really tell.

"The only reason I got with that control freak in the first place was to piss _you_ off for taking Nagisa!" Karma yelled in anger. Ren's hazel eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed.

"WELL THE ONLY REASON I CHOSE NAGISA IS BECAUSE HE'S A WEAKLING AND EASY TO USE- "

_BAM!_

Karma was suddenly overrun with rage hearing Nagisa spoke about like that, without thinking about it, he jumped forward and punched Ren in the face- _hard_. The playboy was knocked clean off his feet, smashing into the wall behind him.

Karma lifted his fist again, but felt something strong grip his wrist stopping him. He turned around to see Asano standing behind him, grabbing him, a look in his eyes darker than Karma had ever seen before. A little further behind the Student council president was Nagisa, a horrified look in his blue eyes.

_What have I done?_

He could hear Ren groaning on the floor in front of him. Suddenly, Karma himself was thrown to the ground by Asano. He felt so guilty about his own actions he didn't even bother to break his fall, and instead let himself hit the pavement.

"You lowlife." The Strawberry blond growled, raising a fist to hit Karma, who lay still on the floor. But Nagisa grabbed his fist desperately.

"Asano, please don't." The blue haired boy begged. Gakushu turned around, regarding him for a moment with cold amethyst eyes, before shrugging Nagisa off, and walking stalking away from Karma over to Ren. He helped his poet friend stand up.

Nagisa crouched over Karma, who pulled himself up into sitting position. "Karma, are you okay? What happened? why did you do that?"

The Red head saw the disappointment swimming in Nagisa's eyes. "I'm sorry." He said in almost a whisper, before getting up and running away.

"Karma!" The smaller boy ran after him, trying to follow him, but Nagisa was just too fast.

_I got violent and disappointed Nagisa again! But still... I wont forgive Ren for what he said._

* * *

"Ow!" Ren hissed, as Asano dabbed the broken skin around his lip.

"Don't be such a baby." The blond chided, but his tone was far gentler than usual. His touch was surprisingly soft. The two of them were sat on the Poet's bed, with the first aid kit out, Asano was treating his 'battle wound'. Despite the pain, Ren couldn't help but find this situation exciting.

"You don't know how much this hurts!" The brunet whined, being dramatic as usual. It was only a little bruising and a split lip, after all.

"I've had much worse than this little cut." Asano scoffed. Ren could believe that- The Blond often had bruises, Ren had noticed when he watched him change during PE. But he guessed that was what happened when you did as much sport as Asano did.

"Akabane is a lunatic. Why are you even with him, Asano-kun?" The brunet asked, hoping for an honest answer. After what Karma had said about Gakushu, Ren once again had the feeling that Asano was being blackmailed into this. But the alternative was even worse- if Asano really did like Karma and didn't know Karma was using him, Ren would feel terrible. He knew he should tell Gakushuu, but he couldn't bring himself to. The blond tensed at the question, going still for a moment.

"Feelings can be complicated." He mumbled, sounding strangely coy.

"Well, even if you _do_ like him for whatever reason. How can you possibly trust him?" Ren argued. "He's always been out to get you.. And aren't him and Nagisa a little too close- "

"You don't have to trust someone to love them." Asano huffed. "Now stop talking! I can't put on a plaster if you keep moving!"

The topic was closed, Ren sighed. He knew what he had said about Nagisa was cruel and out of line. But still. He wouldn't forgive Karma for using Asano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of this disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how short the first chapter is, so I think I'll post two at a time-


End file.
